A Twisted Love
by Brittanaendgames
Summary: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez have always had an odd attraction to each other, what happens when they act on it. Will Santana drop her bad girl rep? Will Rachel stop being such a Diva?


A/N: First time I've written a Pezberry fic, but I can't help it cuz I ship it. Anyway hope you enjoy, please review and give me feedback.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

A Twisted love: Prelude- Its starts with a touch

It's the start of Junior year and Santana Lopez walks down the hall pinkie and pinkie with her secret hook-up and best friend Brittany S. Peirce. She notices Rachel Berry hanging all over her boyfriend Finn. Santana rolls her eyes, "Get a room. That should be illegal."

Rachel glares at her but doesn't say anything. She watches the girls walk away; she can't take her eyes off of Santana. Rachel has had a secret crush on the sexy Latina since freshman year. She can't help her feelings; she wants no needs to touch the Latina. She needs to do it soon, to see if there are fireworks and tingles with their first touch.

Santana walks into AP Anatomy and the only empty seat is next to Rachel. She rolls her eyes taking the seat, "Great I have to partner with manhands all year." She looks at Rachel and sees the hurt in her eyes. She pulls her eyebrows together and faces the front of the class again.

Rachel closes her eyes and tries to hold her tears in. As the teacher talks she can't help but think how insane she is for wanting to be with Santana Lopez, the girl who has made her life a living hell for so long. She peeks over at the girl who is taking notes, something Rachel should be doing. She looks over Santana's jaw trying to remember every last inch of it. She blushes when Santana looks at her.

Santana softly smiles at her, she actually smiles. Rachel's heartbeat speeds up. She thinks to herself how wrong this is, she has a boyfriend. To her surprise she feels Santana lean in close to her ear, "We have an assignment to work on Berry." Rachel's heart is beating out of her chest and her face is bright red.

"Y-yeah umm w-what page again," Rachel stutters out looking at the girl she dreams about every night.

Santana smirks and puts the work sheet in front of her, "Berry I thought you were smart, let me guess you were daydreaming about double stuff the whole lecture. You didn't take any notes."

"Y-yeah s-sorry," Rachel stutters out.

Santana rolls her eyes, "You can do so much better than him. I'm almost certain he still has a thing for Quinn."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Well, we kinda have to be nice to each other, or were you not listening to how half our grade is lab work, which we have to do together. I kinda can't fail so yeah, I figure I better be nice to you," Santana says smiling a little. In all honesty the Latina finds the diva very sexy and wants to kiss her and more, but she has her rep to think about.

Rachel nods, "okay, well then we should get started on this." She pushes her chair closer to the Latina to be able to look at the worksheet.

Santana smirks and lets her leg touch the diva's and what the Latina feels scares her. Shock waves of pleasure from the simple touch of her skin on the diva's ran through her body.

Rachel gulps, feeling tingles all over her body. She is too scared to move, scared Santana will move away. She holds her breath for what seems like hours but it really just a few seconds. Before she knows it not only has Santana pulled her leg away but she has also stood and left the room. Rachel looks down with tears in the corners of her eyes.

Santana left the room texting Britt to meet her in the cheerios locker room ASAP. Santana sat down waiting but Britt didn't show up. She was beyond pissed off. The girl never told her no, and most definitely never ignored her texts. She figured the teacher must have taken her phone away so Santana slowly walks back to class.

As she is walking back she sees Britt and her boyfriend Artie coming out of the boy's bathroom. Britt smirks at her. Britt had been pressuring Santana to come out or else she would stop messing around with her. Santana knew it had to do with Artie who was controlling Britt. He knew the two girls were sleeping together and hated it.

When Santana left, Rachel felt a knife in her chest. She did her best to do the worksheet using Santana's notes. A few seconds before the bell rang Santana came back in and grabbed her stuff not saying anything to the girl.

During lunch Santana took Noah Puckerman out to his truck to have a quickie. She needed sex, plain and simple. She needed to get off. As he was deep inside her all she could see was the hurt eyes of the girl she so desperately wanted to be with. It took Puck much more work than it normally did to get her to come undone and when she did she called out Rachel's name.

"Dude, San. You said Berry's name," Puck says as he places his hand on her forehead, "You have a fever or something?" He wasn't mad; it was not unusual for Santana to call out Brittany's name or some other chick's name. He didn't care as long as he got to have sex the rest didn't matter.

Santana to his surprise starts crying, and not just crying a little, she ugly cries. He comforts her the best he can, "Shhh San it's okay." He rubs her back, "Tana it's okay Berry is hot."

Santana looks up at him, "Puck, I-I-I like her like a lot. Like I want to date her, not just have sex like I do with Britt or you." She gulps, "I've never felt like this before."

Puck chuckles at her, "So have you kissed her?"

Santana blushes, "No."

Puck pulls his eyebrows together, "So you've never felt like this before but you have never kissed her?"

Santana just nods.

"So have you two been hanging out or something? Where did this sudden want to date Rachel Berry come from?"

She looks him dead in the eye, speaking as seriously as she ever has, "It started with a touch."

A/N: As you can tell since this is a Crack!Ship it is not cannon. It will be a little hard to read at times for Brittana shippers as I'm going to portray Britt as a villain at times. The same goes for Finchel Shippers at times. Please review and let me know what you think


End file.
